Maps in the Malazan Books
The books set in the Malazan world are accompanied by many Maps. Some of these maps have several different versions. For a discussion about accuracy of maps see Talk:Malazan world *'Genabackis: The Malazan Campaign' - Map showing most of Genabackis (excepting the southern coast), featured in Gardens of the Moon. *'Darujhistan' - City map of Darujhistan, featured in Gardens of the Moon, Toll the Hounds and Orb Sceptre Throne. *'Seven Cities: The Malazan Empire' - Map showing the Seven Cities subcontinent, featured in Deadhouse Gates. *'Chain of Dogs: Coltaine's March' - Detailed map (in two parts) showing the route of the 7th Army. Featured in Deadhouse Gates. *'Genabackis: The Pannion War' - Essentially the same map as in Gardens of the Moon, but with some errors fixed and borders changed. Featured in Memories of Ice. *'Capustan: Eastern Genabackis' - City map of Capustan. Featured in Memories of Ice. *'Central Malazan Empire' - A map showing the entirety of Quon Tali and the Falari Isles, as well as the coast of southern Seven Cities. Featured in House of Chains. *'Northwest Genabackis' - A detailed map of the Malyn and Owndos Sea regions of Genabackis. Featured in House of Chains. *'Pan'arak Oasis: Raraku's Heart' - Detailed map of the Pan'arak Oasis in Seven Cities. Featured in House of Chains. *'Tiste Edur Lands and North Lether Frontier' - Detailed map of the north-western part of Lether. Featured in Midnight Tides. *'Central Letheras' - City map of Letheras. Featured in Midnight Tides. *'Central Malazan Empire: Quon Tali' - A substantially more detailed version of the map in House of Chains, featuring only the southern part of Quon Tali. Featured in The Bonehunters and Return of the Crimson Guard. *'Seven Cities: The Malazan Empire' - A redrawn and revised version of the map of the same name from Deadhouse Gates. Featured in The Bonehunters. *'Malaz City' - City map of Malaz City, featured in the PS Publishing version of Night of Knives. Notable as it is a hand-drawn map by Steven Erikson and Ian Cameron Esslemont. *'Malaz City' - The same as the above, redrawn by Neil Gower. Featured in The Bonehunters and the Transworld and Tor versions of Night of Knives. *'The Empire of Lether' - A map showing most of the western half of Lether. Featured in Reaper's Gale and Dust of Dreams. *'Black Coral and Environs' - City map of Black Coral. Featured in Toll the Hounds. *'Kolanse' - A map of eastern Lether, focusing on the kingdom of Kolanse. Featured in The Crippled God. *'Malaz Isle' - A map of Malaz Island, featured in Night of Knives. *'The Lands of Fist' - A map of the Fistian subcontinent, featured in Stonewielder. *'Main Installations of the Stormwall' - A detailed map of the Stormwall. Featured in Stonewielder. *'South Genabackis and Environs' - A map of the south coast of Genabackis, featured in Orb Sceptre Throne. *'The Isle of Jacuruku' - A map of the island-continent of Jacuruku, featured in Blood and Bone. *'Assail and Environs' - A map of the northern part of Assail, featured in Assail. *'The Blood Range' - A detailed map of the Blood Range in Assail, featured in Assail. *'Thal Akai, Jhagut, Tiste Realms' - A map of the lands in Forge of Darkness. Note that these lands may not reside on the Malazan world. *'Kurald Galain' - A map of the lands of Kurald Galain in Forge of Darkness. Note that these lands may not reside on the Malazan world. *'Kharkanas (central)' - City map of Kharkanas in Forge of Darkness. Note that these lands may not reside on the Malazan world. Category:Maps Category:Books (real-world)